Jewelry such as rings and bracelets can be made by bending spoons, forks, and knives, called “flatware” or “silverware”, and other flat metal workpieces. Devices are available for this bending process, but they have the following disadvantages:
1) Most benders or presses require much strength on the part of the artist to bend silverware that cannot be annealed, such as silver plated steel silverware.
2) Most benders or presses require additional hand tools and a cumbersome process to setup the machine or to change from one style of jewelry-making to another, for example from making rings to making bracelets.
3) Some benders or shaping tools are very heavy and cumbersome to transport, weighing 50 lbs. or more.